Guia Practica Para Amar a un Uchiha
by Maiia Mayfair
Summary: De Mikoto a Sakura, de Sakura a Bolt. ¡Por qué no todos los Uchihas son bastardos insensibles de ego enorme! ¿O sí? Después de todo, del odio al amor hay solo un paso, o en este caso dos mil doscientas palabras. Para el día blanco, de Irresistible Naranja.


**Título: **Guía Práctica Para Amar a un Uchiha.

**Resumen:** De Mikoto a Sakura, de Sakura a Bolt. ¡Por qué no todos los Uchihas son bastardos insensibles de ego enorme! ¿O sí? Después de todo, del odio al amor hay solo un paso, o en este caso dos mil doscientas palabras. Para el día blanco, de Irresistible Naranja.

N/A: Dale, ¿Qué puede salir mal? Para el día blanco, de Irresistible Naranja, un poco de SasuSaku y por ende MikoFuka (¡Porque Mikoto es seeeeeeeme! xD).

Para ayer o hace dos días… pero, ¡Puedo explicarlo!... Soy el aspirante 51775… ¡Un hurra por el numero 51775!

* * *

Guía Práctica Para Amar a un Uchiha.

Por Maya Mayfair.

* * *

"Y si nos equivocamos, y termina mal…

Este símbolo te doy, que a ti me unirá…

Y en el momento que yo te vuelva a ver

Las memorias de mil años de dolor, se convertirán en luz"

* * *

Tenía que mostrarse fuerte, serena y calmada.

Avanzo entre la multitud, agachando la mirada, por un instante deseo haber olvidado sus lentes en casa, prefería andar guidada por el instinto que haberlo reconocido entre la muchedumbre.

Un paso, dos pasos, una cuadra, giro a la derecha, tres casas, dieciocho escalones, la puerta azul. Pronto estaría en casa.

Su corazón latía como potro desbocado, el deseo de ser tan veloz como uno le embargo, sentía su cuerpo arder, a pesar del frio que empezaba a congelarle los dedos de ambas manos, la cabeza había comenzado a martillarle y un algo purgaba por salir a través de sus ojos verdes, se mordió el labio, alejando de si cualquier pensamiento que no se relacionara con ella mima atravesando la calle.

Giro la vista, una mujer se alejaba llevando en manos una pelota roja, lanzándosela a su hijo pequeño. Varias cosas pasaron a la vez, el pequeño cayó de espaldas debido al impacto de la pelota, su madre corrió hacia el para levantarlo, y un par de manos la tomaron de los hombros para darle la vuelta con más fuerza de la necesaria, ahogo una exclamación mientas sus lentes caían hasta romperse, ajena a todo la madre consolaba a su hijo.

Un aliento silbante le acaricio la mejilla, molesta, el efecto de las palabras pronunciados por aquel hombre fueron inmediatas, el sonrojo, el mareo, el deseo de besar sus labios hasta que le doliera.

—Sakura…

Y como un cazador que persigue su presa, y una presa que decide entregarse a todo, porque lleva demasiado tiempo huyendo, porque el solo hecho de que él susurrara su nombre de esa manera, la hacía perder todas las defensas, lo motivos sobraban al igual que la distancia.

El beso fue lento, arrebatador, cargado de magnetismo, el beso que dos amantes se dan después de una larga espera, ambas lenguas halladas bailando juntas, deseando desaparecer las barreas. Un único espacio, reconocimiento, culpa, ambición sazonada por el deseo.

—Sasuke, tu…

Su voz sonó un poco más gruesa de lo normal, áspera y excitada, molesta.

Él tomo sus manos entre las suyas, rodeándolas de calor y acariciándolas al ritmo de las palabras no pronunciadas. Y ella decidió entregarse, fundirse y volver a todo, ya no podía recordar porque lo había dejado, seducida por todo él, desde su cabello, hasta los pies. Lo amaba demasiado y eso la estaba destruyendo.

—Te deseo tanto, Sakura.

**. . .**

La habitación olía a tabaco y a lavanda, cuando despertó pequeños rayos de luz naranja y rosa se filtraban, el día moría. La habitación parecía estar en crisis, ambas esencias parecían luchar, deseando unirse, y volverse uno, repeliéndose, haciéndose daño, volviendo al mismo punto, para volver a intentarlo, para volver a fallar dramáticamente, como unir algo con cinta y volverlo a lanzar al piso, levantarlo y tratar de volver a unirlo.

Simplemente deseaba que eso terminara de alguna forma.

Se removió entre las sabanas, en un intento vano de tomar todo y huir, el camino hacia la puerta le parecía más lejano que la muralla China, un camino que por suerte ya había recorrido en varias ocasiones, clavo su mirada en el techo, y en la lámpara de araña de la habitación del heredero de los Uchiha, el sonido de la regadera le resulto hipnótico y lejano, con movimientos pausados salió de la cama, la habitación se alzaba ante ella, tan majestuosa como la recordaba, giro la cabeza un par de veces tratando en vano de examinarla, de buscar algo diferente desde su pasada ausencia, sonrió de medio lado, recordando lo presuntuoso que solía ser su ex esposo.

Trago saliva ante el pensamiento, totalmente desnuda se acercó a la cómoda palpando y abriendo cajones hasta encontrar su objetivo.

El pequeño estuche parecía gastado, lo abrió con cuidado como si de un viejo amigo se tratase, acariciando con sus dedos el contenido antes de colocarlo frente a sus ojos, una sonrisa nostálgica la recorrió, con su visión mejorada reparo en un pequeño estante a un lado de la ventana, se acercó lentamente.

¿Libros? Palpo con sus dedos los lomos, fascinada por la textura, pero más fascinada por el contenido, desde _La Divina Comedia _hasta _Delirium, _la colección no tenía ningún precedente, no compartía género, ni estilo, era única, y estaba impregnada de Sasuke. Ese pensamiento la hizo ruborizar y el hecho de que el objeto* de su deseo estuviera a menos de diez metros de distancia no ayudaba en nada.

Algo llamo su atención, una pequeña y apretada escriturase alzaba entre uno de los estantes tallada y pulcra, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí (aunque no hubiera notado antes el anaquel, o cualquier otra cosa, distraída desde la medula).

_Dex Libris Miko Sizuma*._

Un impulso la recorrió, tomo _El Rapto de la Bella Durmiente_, en la última página, ambos sellos brillaban, altivos e inverosímiles, la marca de partencia.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas antes de que poder evitarlo, pensando si Sasuke había comenzado a tatuar a sus amantes con el símbolo de su casa, la felicidad fue ahogada con amargos pensamientos, mientras apoyaba la frente en la pared. Pero justo donde el estante terminaba y comenzaba el muro, una pequeña nota sobresalía, movida por la curiosidad y sofocando el reciente deseo de volver a huir, tiro de ella para leer el contenido.

"_Siempre pensé que era más gay que una manada de unicornios"_

¿Qué?*

Con habilidad desconocida, y gracias a uno de los prendedores que seguía en su cabello recupero varios fragmentos de lo que parecía una larga carta, dieciséis cuadrados con la misma elegante y apretada letra del estante.

Chasqueo la lengua, aceptando un reto mudo, firmado por Mikoto Uchiha.

**. . .**

Había tardado cincuenta y ocho minutos, si no se equivocaba (Y eso era mera molestia, porque estaba seguro de que tenía la razón) era tiempo suficiente para que Sakura despertara, tuviera una larga batalla moral y lo dejara (de nuevo). Con las habilidades de huida catalizadas de la mujer, seguiría buscándola hasta muy entrado el otoño, maldijo en silencio y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de acallar las voces que empezaban a marearlo. Voces que no lo entendían, que lo justificaban, que lo guiaban y hundían.

Estaba jodido. Se odiaba, la amaba, deseaba salvarla, consiente que seguir a su lado solo la conduciría a la ruina de su alma. Como un agujero negro que consume la luz de su alrededor. Corrompiendo la pureza de todo lo que rondaba.

Estas jodido. Y eres cursi.

Tan seguro como estaba de que Sakura era lo suficiente fuerte como para terminar con eso de una vez, no pudo contenerse cuando la vio, solo envuelta en una sábana, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, sonriéndole.

El miedo lo recorrió, miedo de haberla llevado al límite.

Cuando le sonrió, invitándolo a acecharse, él no supo que pensar, como un niño esperando una reprimenda se acercó lentamente, apoyándose de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando su cintura, rogando para que ella reconociera el abandono de su orgullo sin necesidad de palabras.

Ella se inclinó y lo beso en la frente con devoción, como la haría una madre, como lo hacía una amante. Sasuke se dejó envolver por la sensación, rodeado de la calidez y amor, Sakura le susurro sin romper el contacto.

—Volveré a irme…

Y el vacío lo lleno, como autómata se levantó de un salto para mirarla a los ojos ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Clavo negro en verde, intentando revelar la verdad, seducido por su mirada, volvió a besarla, esta vez basto con un contacto casto, suficiente para susurrar sobre ella cosas de las que solo debían ser testigos, una promesa, que de aceptarla lo llevaría a la gloria.

—Pero_ tú_ te vienes conmigo*, ¿quieres volver a casarte conmigo?

Y ambos sonrieron, y se besaron, en algún punto donde dejaron de ser conscientes de su permanencia y formaron uno. No, en un punto donde eran más conscientes de sí mismos por la presencia de aquella persona a la que tanto amaban, donde la eternidad los llamaba.

—¿Y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado? No me lo imagino de otra manera…

**. . .**

Bolt entro a la habitación, haciendo uso galante de todo su apellido, transformándose en un furioso torbellino.

¡Que Sarada hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana! Total, que ya no le parecía tan bonita, fuerte, decidida, inteligente, elegante, deter…

—¡Arg!

Grito antes de tirarse en la cama y como todo buen adulto, caer presa de sus instintos.

Lanzo una de las almohadas hacia la ventana (que sin motivo había elegido el peor momento para elegir parecerse a la problemática novia del rubio) causando que la extraña decoración cayera al suelo.

Lo único que le faltaba era causar daños menores a la propiedad de su suegro.

Pero lo que encontró no fue cristal roto (convenientemente aquel poco ortodoxo ornamento parecía hecho de algo mucho más resistente) fue un pequeño pliego de papel, unido con cinta. Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo.

"_Mi único deseo es que esto no llegue a ninguna persona que lleve el apellido Uchiha por derecho de sangre. Nada me gustaría menos._

_Pero aun así, no sé por qué eh empezado a escribir esto, sinceramente, lo considero un aporte a las futuras generaciones, __que asumo no tendrán la misma destreza __(¡Oh no!)_

_No sabrás de que trata esto hasta que estés bien jodido._

_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser amar a un Uchiha? ¿Quién no ama esos rostros perfectos y esa actitud tan genial forrada de billetes?_

_Duh._

_Doble Duh._

_Me basto de mi experiencia para decirles que un Uchiha es más que eso, y que ninguna de las opciones anteriores tiene suficiente peso para permanecer al lado de una persona el resto de sus vidas. (Y si esas son todas tus razones no creo que quieran acercarse a ti)_

_Cuando conocí a Fukagu, lo odie con cada gramo de mi alma, siempre pensé que era más gay que una manada de unicornios, pero fue el tiempo lo que me mostro que debajo de una fachada realmente pulida se escondía una mente que valía la pena conocer, entender y amar._

_Nota: No soy homofóbica._

_Pero motivos que no mencionare aquí (no por falta de tiempo, más bien por precaución ya que algunas cosas son bastante MAS 18, de hecho, creo que ya estoy demasiado comprometida) termine más enamorada que Pepe Le Pu (No espero que entiendan la referencia). _

_Y es este mismo amor el que me hace escribir esto._

_Los Uchihas no están enteramente enamorados de sí mismos, ni por un momento lo pienses, tienden a pensar que no merecen ser amados, y dale, que puede llegar a ser molesto que se comparen con un agujero negro y sostengan que su mayor acto de bondad es alejarte._

_Doble trabajo para nosotros._

_No esperes que un Uchiha salte, y vaya a por ti con una gran pancarta __que diga Yo (Corazón) Mikoto y que componga canciones con tu nombre. __Ellos aman a los tomates, créeme no bromeo._

_Y cuando uno de ellos te amé, no abra necesidad de ese tipo de cosas._

_Si sigues aquí espero que me entiendas. _

_Y no te esfuerces, no hay un diccionario Hmp- Español, ni nada parecido, entender a tu Uchiha es __otro__ trabajo de tiempo completo._

_Y para alguien cuya gama sentimental, tiene el mismo espectro que la de una roca, cualquier demostración es una de las más grandes señales de cualquier cosa, hay que saber notar la diferencia._

_Ya no sé de qué estoy ablando, pero sospecho que esto ya no tiene ningún sentido (Y no lo tendrá porque no voy a volver a leerlo para evitar deshacerme de esto) _

_Y si piensas que __Fukagu __los Uchihas son crueles misántropos hijos de la gran puta, __tienes razón__ deberías de plantearte por que estas aquí en primer lugar._

_¿Acaso crees que la felicidad caer a tarros del cielo para ir a tocar tu puerta?_

_Y ahora estoy segura que es una tontería tratar de explicarle a la nada TODOS los motivos por los que Fukagu es amor._

_Mikoto __Sizuma__ Uchiha._

Salió de la habitación dispuesto, al final Bolt Uchiha se oía francamente genial.

**. . .**

Fukagu trato de ahogar alguno de los sentimientos de lo envolvían para evitar confundirse, para cuya gama sentimental, tiene el mismo espectro que la de una roca resultaba francamente difícil.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro busco cualquier lugar donde esconder, el veredicto de las futuras generaciones de su amada esposa, preguntándose si en algún momento lo entendería, o serian cosas que solo los inestables mentales capaces de amar a alguien como él lo entenderían.

* * *

"Desvanecer con lentitud,

Perdiéndonos en la inmensidad,

Sueños de perversidad"

* * *

*Tal vez no tenga que ver, pero tenía que aclararlo, se refiere a Sasuke como "el objeto de su deseo" a falta de un mejor sinónimo, pero cuando se ama no se trata como un objeto. He dicho. Y golpeare -de manera no sexual- a la/el próxima/o que piense que el BDSM es solo dejarte pegar "porque puede" aunque la frase mole.

*De Entre Los Libros de Miko Sizuma, debía tener un apellido de soltera… Aunque la idea de que ambos sean Uchihas lo hace obscenamente incestuosa, aunque eso es otras historia xD… que aún no escribo Dx

*"Khé?" hubiera dicho mas que cualquier descripción.

*Sasuke es una sexy narcisista heterosexual que tarda años en darse una ducha en regara :3

*Interesante elección de palabras las que elegido.

*Todos los errores de la carta de Mikoto son meramente intencionados, y deseo que sepan que la carta fue escrita antes del nacimiento de Itachi y Sasuke por el simple hecho de que no me imagino a Mikoto catalogándolos como "crueles misántropos hijos de la gran puta"

_SMC Marzo 14, 2015 03:58._

_Editado: Marzo 16, 2015 23:48. _


End file.
